


Pero tengo mi amor para ti

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba harto, quería dormir y, sobretodo, quería dejar de pensar. Esperaba que, a la mañana siguiente, después de una noche de descanso, todo habría parecido diferente.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 2





	Pero tengo mi amor para ti

**Pero tengo mi amor para ti**

Encerrados dentro el coche, volviendo del Tokyo Dome después del espectáculo, Yuya y Yuri parecían ambos querer realmente llegar a casa.

Yuri estaba silencioso, esa noche.

Increíblemente silencioso, y no porque fuera relajado, y Yuya sabía qué eso era exactamente el tipo de silencio para que debería haberse preocupado.

No que tuviera intención de hacerlo, de verdad.

Estaba harto después del concierto, no era exactamente feliz, y cualquiera la razón detrás del silencio de Yuri, en ese momento no le importaba.

Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en sus razones para preocuparse también de las del menor.

Siguió conduciendo sin decir ni una palabra, bufando por cada luz roja y descargando su irritación en la palanca de cambios y en el acelerador, de vez en cuando viendo de reojo movimientos suaves del menor, a su lado.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada afuera de la ventana, como si quisiera impedirse de todas maneras de mirar a Yuya.

El mayor, por su parte, no podía esperar de volver a casa.

Estaba harto, quería dormir y, sobretodo, quería dejar de pensar. Esperaba que, a la mañana siguiente, después de una noche de descanso, todo habría parecido diferente.

Suspiró de alivio cuando finalmente llegaron cerca de casa; aparcó el coche en el garaje, y en cuanto apagado el motor vio a Yuri abrir rápidamente la puerta, bajando y dirigiéndose al ascensor, sin esperarlo.

Contó hasta diez en su mente, antes de bajar y tratar de apresurarse sin hacerse notar, para subir con él.

Si posible, estaba aún más enojado que antes.

Entraron en casa, todavía sin decirse ni una palabra, y Yuya dio un portazo, cerrándola nerviosamente con llave y quitándose los zapatos, cogiendo los zapatillos y dirigiéndose pronto a la habitación, mientras Yuri iba a la cocina.

En cuanto entrado en la habitación, lejos de los ojos de su novio, bufó.

Si hubiera tenido ganas de hablar con Yuri en ese momento, le habría gustado preguntarle por qué fuera él que parecía tener algo de que quejarse, y no lo contrario.

Se cambió rápidamente, dirigiéndose al baño y lavándose la cara, antes de volver a la habitación, mirando la cama con reticencia.

Oía vagamente a Yuri moverse en cocina, y luego en salón, pero no oyó sus pasos acercarse, ni algo más que pudiera darle indicios sobre su intención de alcanzarlo.

Al final renunció en esperar y se metió en la cama, llevando una mano bajo la almohada y teniéndola firme contra la cabeza, cerrando los ojos todavía con aire enojado.

No tenía realmente sueño. Debería, se dijo: el concierto había sido largo y agotador, y el trabajo había sido tanto que Yuya no sabía decir cuándo fuera la última vez que había tenido éxito de descansar realmente.

Sin embargo, sabía qué no iba a poder dormir, porque se conocía muy bien, y sabía qué nunca podía dormir cuando había algo que lo enojaba tanto.

_Prométeme qué nunca vamos a acostarnos enfadados. No creo que podría soportarlo._

Pensando en esas palabras que le había dicho a Yuri años atrás, tuvo ganas de sonreír, pero fue una sonrisa que desapareció pronto de su cara, golpeada por la idea de cómo el menor se hubiera divertido provocándolo esa noche.

Bufó por la enésima vez, girándose a mirar el cielorraso. 

Trató docenas de veces de cerrar los ojos y dormirse, y cada vez se encontraba cambiando posición, cambiando lado de la cama, quedándose quieto y luego agitándose de vuelta, incapaz de encontrar paz.

Al final se sentó en el colchón, suspirando.

Del otro cuarto no oía nada. Probablemente Yuri dormía ya, se dijo, y al pensarlo se enojó aún más.

No le gustaba no tenerlo a su lado, aunque pudiera estar enfadado con él, no le gustaba que no se hubiera acostado con él como cada noche desde hace que vivían juntos.

Y no le gustaba la idea que pareciera haberlo hecho con tanta simplicidad, como si hablarle o darle explicaciones no fuera necesario, como si pensara que fuera la punición de imponerle por una culpa imaginaria.

Enojado por su comportamiento, Takaki se decidió a levantarse, dirigiéndose al salón en paso firme.

La luz estaba apagada, el cuarto iluminado sólo por la pantalla de la televisión.

No reconoció el programa, y dedujo que Yuri la hubiera sintonizado en un canal absolutamente casual, sólo para no quedarse en la obscuridad.

Se acercó despacio al diván, mirando más allá de la espaldera.

El menor estaba tumbado bajo una manta, acurrucado, y como a Yuya tenía apretada la almohada.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y no dormía.

Siendo despierto, debía necesariamente haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Yuya, pero no pareció querer darle la satisfacción de decirle nada, ni de girarse para mirarlo.

Se quedó inmóvil, la mirada fija en la televisión, sin mirarla realmente.

Estaba como si estuviera dirigiendo una guerra suya, y que de eso dependiera quién tenía razón y quién no.

El mayor lo habría bien dejado allí a cocinarse en su propio jugo, pero volver a la habitación habría significado pasar el resto de la noche dándose vuelta en la cama tratando de dormir, y no era algo que quisiera ni pudiera hacer.

Giró alrededor del sofá, sentándose cerca de los pies de Yuri y apoyándose contra la espaldera, cogiendo el control remoto y cambiando canal, fingiéndose en busca de algo que mirar.

“Estaba mirando.” la voz de Yuri llegó amortiguada, insegura. Pero su tono estaba hostil, no se podía equivocar.

“No es verdad. Además, esta es casa mía, no puedo dormir y estoy libre de mirar lo que quiero a la televisión.”

Podía sólo imaginar la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el menor, y no quiso girarse para verificar.

“Creía que fuera nuestra casa.” dijo Yuri, confirmando sus sospechas.

Yuya se mordió un labio, tratando de no contestar.

No tenía ganas de pelear. De aclararse, quizás, de seguir pacíficamente ignorándose hasta que ambos no se hubieran calmado, pero no de empezar una discusión.

Sin embargo, aunque intentando, las palabras querían salir, y al final él renunció a aguantarlas.

“Si quieres.” empezó, desacato. “Puedes ir a mirar la televisión a casa de Ryosuke, ¿no?”

“Y tú podrías ir a verla a casa de Hikaru.”

“Y tú...” Yuya se había girado, listo a contestar, pero lo que acababa de decirle su novio lo sorprendió. Se salió los ojos, perdiendo alguna intención hostil. “¿Qué dijiste?”

“Oíste.” respondió Chinen, frunciendo el entrecejo. Se sentó, llevando las rodillas al pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos, ocultando la cara entre de esas.

“¿Qué tiene que ver Hikaru con esto, Yuri? ¿De verdad tienes el coraje de decir que hice algo mal? Después que te divertiste coqueteando con Yamada todo el con...”

“¿Y por qué piensas que lo hice?” le gritó el menor, ahora girándose para mirarlo. “¡Anda ya, Yuya! Fuiste gruñón todo el día, luego llegó Hikaru y...” se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonrisas y encano. Y en el escenario, siempre fuiste buscándolo, bromando con él, riendo con él. _Sólo_ con él.” dijo, sonrojando.

No debía estar mucho cómodo hablándole tanto claramente de la razón porque estaba enfadado con él, pero estaba determinado, mostrando como esa traición, así la veía él, lo molestara, cuanto lo estuviera pensando, cuanto lo hiciera sentir mal.

Pero a Yuya en ese momento no le importaba de su incómodo, quería aclararse, hacerlos estar ambos mejor.

Suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cara y frotándose los ojos.

“Yuri.” le dijo, con calma. “¿Pues me estás diciendo que te comportaste de esa manera con Ryosuke porque pensaste que yo me estuviera comportando de una manera particular con Hikaru?” repitió, queriendo asegurarse de haber entendido.

La cara de Chinen se hizo más roja, pero sólo pudo asentir.

“Sabes lo que pienso de Hikaru. Sabes cómo me siento cuando...” suspiró. “Podrías evitar de comportarte así, al menos con él. O, al menos, de no ignorar a mí cuando lo haces.”

Takaki se mordió un labio, pensativo, luego se desplazó adelante, tomándole las manos a Yuri y tirándolo un poco, para que se acercara a él.

“Cielo.” murmuró, tierno. “No me comporta de una manera particular con Hikka. Es mi amigo, y me comporto como me comporto con mis amigos. No te ignoro, nunca lo haría, y mucho menos por estar con él.” sonrió, feliz de poderlo finalmente hacer. “Mírame, Yuri.” le pidió luego, extendiendo una mano para levantarle la cara. “¿Me crees? Si lo hice, no lo hice a propósito. Pero me gustaría que hablara conmigo cuando te sientes de esta manera, así que pueda evitar de hacer algo que te haga estar mal. Y así que tú puedas evitar de darme ataques de pánico empezando a coquetear con Ryosuke.” añadió, incapaz de mascarar el sarcasmo en la voz.

Yuri sonrió, avergonzado, bajando rápido los ojos en señal de disculpa.

“Lo siento. Te creo, sólo es que...” hizo una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros. “Creo que pensé demasiado, y reaccioné mal. Sólo estaba…” bufó, enojado. “Estaba celoso, ¿vale?” admitió.

Yuya se acercó, llevando las manos a su cintura, detrás su espalda, tirándolo contra de sí hasta que el menor fue sentando en su regazo, las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Apoyó la frente contra la suya, rozándole la nariz con la propia.

“Tonto.” le dijo, viendo claramente como Yuri se estuviera esforzando de no contestar.

Estaba admitiendo que se equivocaba, al final.

Yuya se echó a reír por su expresión, y no le dio tiempo de protestar, besándolo, todavía abrazándolo mientras abría los labios, buscando su sabor casi con desesperación.

Yuri devolvió el beso sin hesitar, y se acercó más a él, llevando las manos alrededor de su cuello, acariciándolo, gimiendo contra su boca cuando sintió las manos del mayor ir abajo.

“Creía que estuviera cansado.” murmuró el menor cuando se separaron, sonriendo.

Yuya se encogió de hombros, desplazándose para tener espacio de desnudarle, nunca dejando de mirarlo.

“De todas formas, no iba a poder dormir, ¿pues por qué no aprovechar del momento?”

“No podrías haber dormido porque no puedes dormir cuando peleamos.”

Takaki sonrió, asintiendo.

“Te acuerdas.” murmuró, acabando de desnudarlo y empujándolo hasta hacerle tumbar contra el sofá, metiéndose entre sus piernas y yendo abajo con la boca.

“Yuu…” gimió el menor cuando sintió la mano de Yuya alrededor de su erección, moviéndose despacio, sin rumbo, mientras el mayor se detenía antes de alcanzarla con la boca.

Yuya se tumbó frente a él, dejando que Yuri le metiera las piernas en los hombros, y fue más allá de su sexo, antes de pasar sin avisar la lengua en su abertura, riendo al sonido de sorpresa que Yuri no pudo aguantar.

Todavía moviendo la mano en él, empezó a prepararlo con la boca, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en todo el resto; oía los gemidos de su novio hacerse más y más altos, y aunque no lo estuviera mirando podía imaginar perfectamente la expresión en su cara, podía imaginar cuanto fuera hermoso, pensando en cuanto lo excitara ser él a hacerlo sentir así.

Dejó que los dedos entraran dentro de él juntos a la lengua, extendiéndolos despacio y empujándolos tan hondo como posible, mientras Yuri se movía contra de él, pidiéndole más sin tener que hacerlo en alta voz.

Pero no le servía, porque bastaban los gemidos y los movimientos para hacerle perder la cabeza a Yuya, para hacerle tener ganas de sentir ese calor apretarse alrededor de su sexo, hacerle tener gana de tomar Yuri en ese momento, de hacerle suyo, sólo _suyo_.

Lo dejó, abriendo los ojos a tiempo para ver la mirada de decepción en su cara, y le sonrió, metiéndose de vuelta encima a él.

Le pasó las manos bajo las piernas y se las llevó alrededor de las caderas, dejando que lo apretara, que lo tirara hacia sí mismo, que le mostrara cuanta gana tenía de él.

Yuya no quería provocarle, y en cuando hubo encontrado la posición mejor empujó dentro de él en un movimiento único, echando la cabeza atrás y cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose casi sin aliento por la intensidad de ese calor que lo apretaba como una prensa.

Yuri, por su parte, no parecía tener intención de quedarse quieto disfrutando el momento: se agitaba bajo de él, quejándose para que hiciera algo.

Yuya se acercó a él, apoyándose en un brazo y llevando la mano libre a la cara del menor, tirándolo posesivo hacia la suya y besándolo, mientras empezaba a moverse dentro de él.

Lo distrajo con la lengua que jugaba con la suya, mordiéndole el labio inferior, saboreando su boca mientras sus caderas iban al encuentro de las del menor más y más rápido.

Le dejó la cara por un momento, y pronto Yuri llevó la mano a la suya, obligándole a volver a tocarlo, dejándola deslizar hasta el cuello y el hombro, dejándola ir sola a explorar cada centímetro de su piel.

En ese momento Yuya se paró, sonriendo de la expresión indignada del menor, sin darle explicaciones.

Salió de él y se sentó, y no fue necesario pedirle nada, que pronto Yuri le alcanzó, sentándose encima a él, dejando que entrara otra vez dentro de él.

Ahora fue Yuri a dar el ritmo, esforzando las piernas para levantarse y bajarse, mientras el mayor trataba de ir a su encuentro como podía, las manos que ahora no dejaban su cuerpo ni por un momento, cubriéndole la espalda, trazando el contorno de sus escapulas y llegando hasta las caderas antes de recomenzar.

Después de unos minutos más, sintiendo de no poder resistir mucho tiempo, Yuya se extendió adelante, llevando la boca cerca de la oreja del menor.

“Tócate, Yuri.” murmuró, la voz ronca por la excitación. “Tócate. Quiero verte.” repitió.

Yuri no se lo negó; se mordió un labio, alejándose para que el mayor pudiera verlo como quería, llevando la mano a su erección mientras seguía moviéndose, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo en voz más y más alta.

Yuya se sentía enteramente sin aliento, y seguía moviéndose casi por inercia, tratando de no correrse ya, aunque fuera muy difícil.

Estaba malditamente hermoso Yuri mientras se movía encima a él, mientras se daba placer, y después de unos segundos más se estaba corriendo, arqueando la espalda y gritando el nombre del mayor, desmayándose pronto contra de él, enteramente agotado.

Yuya no pensaba de haber sido tan excitado en toda su vida, pero tenía que admitir que era un pensamiento que le pasaba a menudo de tener, cuando estaba con él.

Apretándolo contra de sí y moviéndose en cambio que obligar a él a hacerlo, empujó las caderas adelante, en movimientos más y más secos y menos precisos, hasta que llegó al orgasmo, sofocando un gemido contra el hombro del menor, mordiéndolo, tan fuerte de dejar una marca.

Unos segundos más tarde recayó contra la espaldera, mientras el menor se apoyaba de vuelta contra de él, sin fuerzas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras Yuya le acariciaba perezosamente la espalda, los ojos cerrados, empezando a rendirse al cansancio.

“¿Yuya?” le llamó el menor, murmurando.

“¿Sí?”

Yuri suspiró, acurrucándose contra de él.

“Estoy feliz.” dijo sólo, y el mayor no pudo evitar de reír bajo.

“Yo también, lo sabes. No me gusta cuando peleamos, y no me gustas cuando estás mal. Pero...” hizo una mueca. “No vuelvas a hacerlo, Yuri. De verdad, es algo que odio verte comportarte así con alguien que no sea yo.”

“¿Ves que tú también estás celoso?”

“Claro que sí. Eres mío.” puntualizó, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Yuri suspiró de beatitud, acariciándole el pecho con la cara.

“¿Quieres acostarte?” le preguntó después de unos segundos más, encontrando la fuerza de levantarse.

“Claro.” Yuya se levantó también, poniéndose en pie y levantándole, haciéndolo reír. “Ahora que ya no estás enfadado conmigo, puedo dormir bien.” lo besó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la habitación. “Contigo.” especificó.

“Conmigo.” confirmó Yuri, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Yuya por el breve camino, hasta que el mayor lo apoyó con delicadez en la cama.

A Yuya le pareció de oírle decir buenas noches, pero no estaba seguro.

Se tumbó a su lado, relajado, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrazarlo.

Ahora, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para dormir en paz.


End file.
